


Alcohol

by ylwtrbl



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: A bit of begging, Drunkenness, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, just a tad, other shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylwtrbl/pseuds/ylwtrbl
Summary: Hongseob gets convinced to go to a club with Changsun for a 'Boys Night Out'.





	Alcohol

Hongseob was still a tad young, so his clubbing knowledge was less than perfect. He didn't dislike clubs, he just wouldn't really go to one on his own free time. Yet, here he stood against the wall of a local club, a drink in his hand making him a bit drunk, and incredibly frustrated.

This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Changsun; he had burst in hongseob's room at 11 pm with the stupidest grin on his face, hongseob couldn't help but roll his eyes to. They had been friends for years but hongseob still wasn't use to Changsun's antics and such. Besides the growing smirk on his face, changsun was also wearing a tight pair of black pants that went perfectly with his leather jacket and white undershirt. He was rocking the perfect greaser look and even hongseob had to admit, he looked damn good.   
  
"Do you wanna go to this club with me, tonight? I swear it'll be a fun" Changsun beckoned at hongseob. 9 times out of 10 hongseob would immediately say no to this kind of offer, but, due to all the hard work in past recent days, he was somehow interested.

"Alright, I'll go, but you know I'm not use to clubs so you have to stay near me", he said making Changsun smile and groan at the clinginess of his bandmate. Changsun left the room mumbling how he better be ready in five minutes since the taxi's on its way.

Even though hongseob's time was limited, he knew he had to match the level of 'fineness' of Changsun and his outfit. So, using the quickest and best of his abilities, he went to his closet and found the perfect outfit to go with Changsun and his aesthetics. Hongseob always secretly cared about his aesthetics, believe it or not. Once he got dressed, he quickly walked out the door with Changsun in a loose black and white striped sweater, that slightly hung off his shoulder, a pair of black ripped jeans, and black combat boots, he forgot he had.

It was a surprisingly quick ride to the club, yet it felt dragged on as Changsun was telling hongseob his 'Clubbing Rules'. "Since you never leave your bedroom, like a fucking loser, there's three important rules you have to follow tonight;" announced Changsun earning a groan from the shorter boy next to him. "Rule one: Don't be too clingy with me. It's annoying and it messes up the mood if you're just following me around, like a baby duck. Rule two: Don't go home without letting me know, I don't care if it's our home or someone else's, you leave without me knowing I'm kicking your ass when I find you. Lastly, Rule three: Don't you dare get too drunk. I don't even wanna think about what happened last time", The mention of last time he got drunk made a shiver run down his spine, and his cheeks turn red. He could hardly remember the night, but the stories from the day after made him question his own sanity.

Just as quick as the thought had past, they were now outside the club. They got out the car and payed for the taxi before entering the darkly lit establishment. The surprisingly large area was full of dancing drunk bodies swinging everywhere, the stench of alcohol so thick it burned hongseobs nose, making him grimace. He looked over at Changsun and, for once in his life, truly admired him. Changsun looked like a pro at this; his hands were comfortably placed in his pocket, his eyes scanned the room quickly, finding the table/bar area in the close corner through the dance floor, and he had the smirk on his face Hongseob hated. Hongseob wasn't sure if this was something to admire, but he felt so small and nervous in this situation he couldn't help but be clingy.

Before hongseob could suggest anything Changsun started waking towards the near by tables. Hongseob tried his best not to stay too close to Changsun, but he couldn't help but stiffly cling to his best friend in this situation. Changsun could feel how stiff and nervous he was the moment he walked in, and that's why he took him to the bar. Although Changsun didn't want drunk hongseob on his hands, tipsy Hongseob was a whole other story. He wanted him to relax and loosen up so he could have fun too and getting him tipsy was just the thing to do.

The two sat at the,dimly lit, table and was quickly greeted by a bartender. "What can I get you two to drink?", the bartender asked, his low voice echoing in their ears. He was lanky and tall, almost intimidatingly tall, if it wasn't for his soft, gummy, smile, and scruffy long hair. He had an easily trusting face, making hongseob calm down a bit. Changsun, did as he usually does no matter how much it annoyed the ones around him an, answered before hongseob was able to think about it.

Changsun began ordering and hongseob couldn't care less at this point. He heard mumblings of soju bottles and meat, mixed with small talk; it wasn't like hongseob was upset or anything he was just overly nervous, and stiff. He started thinking whether or not coming here was a good idea; he was barely use to the smell coming from the vodka stains ingrained in the floor, and that was the least of his worries. He always worried about pointless things and, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Changsun was always the one that could tell. Hongseob realized must've been one of those times, when Changsun lifted his chin looking at him with soft eyes. "Come on, dude. Don't worry so much, you'll make this night horrible for yourself. I want you to have fun, it'll be great", Changsun said softly ruffling Hongseob's hair slightly.

Hongseob gave a slight smile, indicating that he'll try his best, right as the lanky bartender came to their table. He placed three bottles of soju and cooked pork belly in front of them. "Why'd you get three bottles if there's only two of us?" Hongseob asked, not catching onto Changsun at all.

"Two of these are for you. And don't worry you're not getting drunk, I'm getting you tipsy." Changsun said pouring hongseob and himself a shot, holding it out for cheers. Hongseob couldn't remember how he was when tipsy, but he hoped it would help him loosen up; he promised himself hed have fun tonight no matter what. The two cheers and took their shots and shook their heads slightly at the burn as it went down their throats. "Good thing for me, youre a bit of a lightweight so as long as you have only a bottle and a half you'll be set for the night." Changsun said taking drink from his bottle making hongseob laugh quietly.

The two drank and ate, Changsun far less than hongseob to keep him in check, for around half an hour before hongseob was even giddier than usual. His face was a bright pink which went well with his wide smile and half closed eyes. His bright voice and soft puppy eyes greatly contradicting his outfit of choice, making Changsun find it even more hilarious. Before he knew it hongseob was reaching the halfway mark of his second bottle and rambling about how happy he felt. It was rare to see him like this so Changsun wanted to see every bit of it sober, but hongseob had other plans.

"Why aren't you drinking, Sunny? You're here to have fun! One shot it!" Hongseob's tipsy self beckoned, eyes still closed, reaching over to the drink in Changsun's hand and shoving it in his face . Changsun quickly accepted the drink with his mouth, to make sure there wouldn't be a spill, and downed the drink as quickly as he could. He could feel the tiny buzz in his stomach growing, making him let out a soft laugh with a softer smirk.

"I'm gonna take a piss don't do anything stupid", Changsun announced making hongseob put up an okay sign as he started laughing into the table. Once he was gone hongseob looked up at the table; a half empty plate of pork belly, mostly empty side dishes, two empty bottles, and the half full bottle, was sitting in between him and Changsun's seat. Hongseob reached over and grabbed some more pork stuffing it in his mouth.

Then the bartender that looked so familiar to him walked up, "Is everything good right now? Do you want another drink?", he asked combing his hands through his hair. Hongseob looked over at the half a drink he had left, reached for it, and downed it all; letting out a shy burp, making him blush and cover his face. The bartender, who seemed to be rather use to this, couldn't help but smile slightly cause he was just that cute. Hongseob uncovered his beating red faced and held up a finger, whispering a "One more, please", holding out the last vowel. The bartender laughed softly at the sight in front of him before walking off, to do as asked.

The last half of the drink he had consumed was quickly starting to take its effect on Hongseob and he wasn't surprised. He felt just as giddy before but now he just wanted to feel someone hold him. He wanted to be clingy and hold on to someone, it wasnt as if he was sleepy, rather cold, he just wanted another body on his.

The bartender quickly came back, setting Hongseob's new drink on the table, and walked off to Hongseob's soft reply of a thanks. Right when he walked off Changsun came back to the table. Hongseob started downing his drink, with a laugh, before Changsun took it from him. "Oh, come on, you've already had two and half bottles? I told you not to get drunk tonight, didn't I?", Changsun question with a large sprinkle of annoyance in his voice. The middle of his brows frowned, and his eyes grew slanted as he glared; something about the way he was looking him made Hongseob smile and giggle before getting up and holding him in a tight hug, letting out a smiley 'sorry' with a laugh.

Changsun sighed heavily, pushing hongseob off him and walking in the direction of the bar; Hongseob closely behind. "I'm gonna talk to the bartender stay here." Changsun making sure Hongseob stayed on the wall of the building.

Once Changsun walked away Hongseob started feeling rather shitty. He felt bad, it wasn't like he meant to go against the rules and now changsun was upset with him. He stood and thought about what he could do, to make up with Changsun and repay him for having to deal with him. Hongseob knew it was because he was drunk but he couldn't help but only think of one option, to repay Changsun, even the thought of it making him shift and grow frustrated. Instead of debating it within himself, he found a half full bottle on a table next to him and started drinking the mystery soju. If he was gonna go through with this he'd have to be a bit more drunk.

While hongseob was drinking out of his new lipstick stained bottle, Changsun was arguing with the bartender. He always got a tad more aggressive when he would start drinking. He hated how much he wanted to take control in situations, and how he'd tell people what to do; he would always have this dominant presence and gaze in his eyes, one which no one would've expected but easily felt small from. It was a disliked quality to Changsun but he had to admit it did come in handy in arguments.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to give my friend too much to drink? Why would give him another one?", Changsun questioned the bartender stating him directly in the eyes. Changsun wasn't shocked he didn't react to his anger, he worked at a bar so he had to have experience with this, but he couldn't help but grow angry at the bartenders lack of reaction.

"First of all, toothpick, my name isn't 'hey' it's literally right in front of you", the bartender said pointing to a small metal plate on his chest titled "Song Jiwon". Changsun glanced at it quickly and grumbled, 'What a stupid name' he thought to himself before Jiwon continued. "And, second of all, its not my fault your friend can't hold a drink to save his life. I get paid doing this I don't have time to babysit for you." Jiwon said starting to walk off with a tray in his hand.

Changsun was annoyed, he didn't like being talked to like that especially when drunk. He could feel the heat and anger in his face rise and his gaze darken; he started to walk in the direction Jiwon was walking, following his footsteps. However he was only able to take four steps forward before his arm was tugged backwards, making him stumble back and land on his feet with someone hugging him from behind.

He already knew it had to be Hongseob, and before he could say anything , to the slightly shorter boy, Hongseob whispered in his ear. "D-don't get angery Changsun, ssave your energy for later. Letss just dance.", he whispered, his words even more slurred than before. It was obvious he had been drinking even more, in such a short amount of time, making Changsun grow annoyed. Yet something about his stumbling, slurred, words allured him, and calmed him; so he allowed himself to be tugged through a small crowd to the dance floor.

The dance floor was filled with people dancing, talking, and grinding. Changsun usually didn't like this aspect of clubs, the lack of space, and dignity of some of the people around, always turned him off; yet Hongseob insisted it'd be for the best, so he went. While the DJ of the night was blasting the RnB music through the speakers, Hongseob, and his beet red face, started swaying and dancing; staring to get lost in the music. Changsun couldn't help but watch him and laugh quietly to himself, at the sight in front of him; unknowingly letting the anger in him dissolve.

Hongseob grabbed Changsun's hand, as if it was part of his own choreography, and danced around him with a small smile on his face. He moved around Changsun as if he was a poll, rocking his hips to the beat around Changsun's waist line. He moved to the front of Changsun, giving him a soft smile, he held his hands and stepped closer to him, making Changsun's breath slow down as their chest were slightly touching.

"What are you doing?", Changsun asked, his voice growing darker as he made eye contact with the younger. Hongseob smiled at him and moved his crotch against Changsun's, making his eyebrow raise. "You're really drunk, why are you doing this anyway?", he asked slowly; forgetting, and not caring about, the people around them dancing not noticing them.

Hongseob always got like this when he was drunk, which was part of the reason he rarely drank in the first place. He wasn't sure if his level of confidence or shamelessness went up, but he knew he would turn into the biggest flirt around. Last time he got drunk he tried to give, a drink, Cory a lap dance; yet the lap dance ultimately turned into Hongseob riding Cory's thigh for 15 minutes, before Changsun dragged him off Cory.

"It-it's not that I'm drunk. I just want to make you feel good.", Hongseob said, kissing Changsun's chin down to his neck, making Changsun bite his lip slightly. Hongseob began grinding gently on Changsun making his breath hitch. "You know we shouldn't do this, especially out in the open. We should stop", Changsun warned stepping back, but was tugged back by his belt loops by Hongseob's fingers. The two shared a gaze before Hongseob spoke, "Make me", he whispered in a testing manner.

One thing Changsun hated the most when Hongseob was drunk, was his teasing. He would always be the biggest tease to him, for what seemed like no reason; the whole reason Hongseob ended up thigh riding Cory was to tease him, after he told him to calm down with the flirting. Teasing always annoyed Changsun, but for a tipsy Changsun it almost angered him. He felt so submissive when he would be teased and he hated it; he knew if someone had to be submissive when he had alcohol in him, it wasn't going to be him.

A small smile began to grow on Hongseob's face as Changsun grabbed his arm, and tugged him out of the club, and down the road. Luckily for the two there was a little motel close by the club. When they walked in, Changsun put 40,000 Won on the countertop; the employee, grabbed a room key and tossed it to the two, without looking or looking away from his phone.

Changsun grabbed Hongseob's hand, and the room key, and walked down the long hallway to their room at the end of the hall. The walk wouldn't have seemed so long, if Hongseob wasn't whispering in Changsun's ear the entire way. "And here I thought you were against this, but no, you've always wanted to see me naked, and sweaty, moaning out your name while I get fucked, haven't you?", he teased, making Changsun grow so irritated he could practically hear the smirk grow on Hongseob's face, with every word said.

The two reached their room and Changsun quickly opened it, pulling off his jacket and shoes, and pulled Hongseob threw the door and slamming him against it, closing it shut. Changsun's lips made contact with Hongseob's neck, as his hands moved down to his jeans, quickly undoing them. Hongseob let out a soft groan when his jeans we pulled down, and Changsun began to palm him through his underwear. His hands found their way to the hem of Changsun's shirt, he started to reach his hands under to feel Changsun's torso. His plan was cut short once Changsun stepped back, removing his hands and lips from Hongseob's body.

Hongseob moaned at the loss of physical contact, but was quickly more than okay with it at noticing Changsun going down on his knees. Changsun pulled down the rest of Hongseob's pants, leaving him in just his large sweater and underwear. He kissed his cock through his boxer shorts making him bite back a moan. Changsun looked up him, eyes dark and filled with eagerness. "Let it out, be as loud as possible. But if you cum before I tell you to, I'm stopping and going home.", He warned, making Hongseob groan but nod in acceptance.

Changsun went back to giving soft kisses on Hongseob's shaft and tip, each kiss making the younger let out a soft moan and his breath to stutter. He pulled down Hongseob's underwear, just enough for the head of his cock to be seen. "How cute", Changsun mumbled and brought his finger up to the, leaking, pink slip and moved the pre-cum around the slit and head; to which Hongseob moaned harshly and squeezed his fist. Changsun began to place soft kisses and licks upon the tip, making a whine leave Hongseob's mouth and him to shift, bucking his hips for more.

Hongseob brought his, sweater covered, hand to his mouth so he had something to bite onto to make sure he wouldn't cum; which became an even harder task as Changsun began to suck gently on the tip. Throaty moans, of pleasure and frustration, escaped Hongseob knowing he was close.

"C-can I cum?", Hongseob mumbled through his sweater sleeve. Changsun rose up his head, replacing his soft lips with his thumb, rubbing it along the wet slit. "What was that?", Changsun asked slowly with a dark smirk on his lips. Hongseob tried to repeat himself yet, he couldn't make it fully through before gasping when Changsun pulled his underwear, just a bit more, to carefully lick from his shaft to the slit. "You're gonna have to speak up, I couldn't understand you.", Changsun teased with a fake confused look, that quickly turned into a smile. Hongseob knew this was a punishment for all his teasing, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, especially since he felt this good.

Hongseob opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a groan, as another kiss was placed on his cock. He realized he had to get it out before he came since he really didn't want Changsun to leave. He hadn't felt this good in so long, and he wasn't about to lose it so quickly. He opened his mouth again, as he received a long lick from Changsun, and held back his moan to plead. "Please let me cum, please. I can't hold it much longer, please." He pleaded making a smile grow on Changsun's face.

"Since you asked, so nicely, cum in my hand," Changsun replied; pulling down Hongseob's underwear, fully exposing him. He began to jerk Hongseob, using his precum as a lube. Hongseob began to let out long, and scratchy, moans with each motion, he was getting closer by the second, which was noticeable as he started grinding into Changsun's hand and tugging on his hair. Hongseob's legs shook as he quickly came into Changsun's hand, out of breath and with a moaned swear; expecting a quick break Hongseob let go of Changsun's hair, but he seemed to be mistaken.

Changsun licked a bit of the cum off his fingers, before putting his mouth around Hongseob and bobbing his head. Hongseob hissed at his sensitivity and his hands were back in Changsun's hair. Changsun lifted his hand and began to jerk him as he sucked and swirled his tongue around. His breathing quickened and his nose scrunched as he moaned out louder and louder. Hongseob tugged harder on Changsun's hair earning a moan around him, making him groan and throw his head back trying not to hit his head on the door they were still in front of.

The amount of pressure Hongseob was receiving was almost too much for him to handle, especially since he was trying to hold in his orgasm; which was rather evident as he bit down on his lip with a groan, and his eyes started to water. Changsun looked up and pulled off him with a quiet pop. "Aw, how cute, you're crying, already.", he teased with a laugh, before putting his mouth around him. A rough groan erupted out of Hongseob as he began to buck his hips, making his cock go further down Changsun's throat. He mumbled a sorry and ended up bucking his hips over and over, tightening his grip on Changsun's dark hair.

Hongseob's legs began to shake and a tear fell down his cheek, due to all the pleasure he was receiving. He tried to beg for Changsun, he tried to plead and whine to cum, but all he could get out of his mouth was moans of Changsun's name. Hongseob was far closer than he realized, which was pretty apparent as his cock started twitching in Changsun's mouth. Changsun popped off Hongseob with a smirk and got up, leaving Hongseob out of breath and sinking down to the floor. Hongseob let out a whine realizing he hadn't cum yet, he would be mad if he had the energy to be; for now all he could do was shift his thighs around, trying to feel something.

Hongseob looked up and saw Changsun undressing; he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted to feel Changsun. He tried his best to get off the floor, wobbling around not sure if it was because he was drunk or denied an orgasm, and stumbled over to the bed in the middle of the room; he looked at Changsun, who was naked and had an amused smile on his face. Hongseob began to strip of his large sweater, but was stopped by Changsun; "keep it on, you look cute.", Changsun said making him blush slightly. He started to scoot further back on the bed, as Changsun crawled towards him.

Changsun pinned Hongseob in between his arms on the bed, and kissed him roughly, allowing him to taste the remains of the precum on his lips. It was the first kiss of the night and Hongseob didn't realize how desperately he wanted Changsun's lips. Changsun broke from the kiss and reached over to the bedside table, getting the complementary lube and put some on his fingers to put against Hongseob's hole. He carefully entered a finger, making Hongseob let out a grunt; he stayed in this position before looking up at Hongseob giving him a sign to go on. He fingered him slowly before adding a second finger to stretch him out, making him whine at the sensation. The two found a steady pace and kept it until Changsun felt he was stretched enough him.

Changsun removed his fingers and aligned himself at Hongseob's entrance. Hongseob realized he must've been too into his fingers to notice when he had put on a condom, which he was glad for. Changsun slowly entered Hongseob, making him groan and put his sweater paws over his mouth to hold back his groans. Changsun looked up at him, for approval, before sliding the rest of himself in with care. He stayed like this waiting for Hongseob to get comfortable enough with his size. Once he was comfortable Hongseob mumbled a 'go ahead' to Changsun but he didn't move. Hongseob looked at him and he had the smirk he hated seeing.

"Beg", Changsun said making Hongseob groan; he mumbled a small please making Changsun, almost painfully, slowly grind in and out of Hongseob, just once, making him whimper loudly. "Louder. Tell me what you want.", he demanded, reaching his hand over to pump Hongseob's sensitive cock.

Hongseob let out whimpers and moans before finally being able to gasp out a response. "Please! Fuck, please I need you so bad, do anything just fuck me!", he said making a small smirk grow on Changsun's face. Changsun started to fuck Hongseob, his hand holding onto his thighs for better grip. The two began to share a faster pace making Hongseob groan with every thrust. Changsun leaned forward, placing his hands next to Hongseob's head, to where he was hovering over him, watching the younger; he was pretty amazed by the sight in front of him. Hongseob's hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, his sweater moving up his abdomen, the hickeys, left on his neck from earlier, stood bright against his pale skin,his back was arched off the bed, his eyes were shut, and his mouth was open just enough to let all his whimpers out. To Changsun he looked beautiful, and he couldn't believe he was making such a cutie whimper.

Hongseob grew closer to his climax, for the third time that night, and brought his hands to Changsun's hair, tugging on it making him let out a throaty groan.  
His hands traveled down to his back and he made long scratches down, as Changsun thrusted harder into him. The scratching making Changsun grunt deeper, knowing he was close. "Look at me when you cum", Changsun demanded, knowing how close Hongseob must be. Hongseob immediately made eye contact with Changsun, letting out a desperate moan seeing Changsun above him. Changsun continued his thrusts bringing him closer and closer to the edge, they remained eye contact as he came undone onto his stomach, throwing his head back in pleasure. He was tired but Changsun wasn't finished, he continued to fuck Hongseob making him whimper desperately. It wasn't long until Changsun pulled out of Hongseob, with a groan, took of the condom and finished on Hongseob's chests with a deep moan.

Hongseob laid in bed tired and covered in cum; he knew he didn't have strength to get up, and so did Changsun as he got up and grabbed him a towel to clean Hongseob off. While Hongseob was cleaning himself off Changsun threw away the used condom and have Hongseob a kiss on the lips. This kiss was different than the last. It was soft and delicate, not desperate and lustful, as if Changsun didn't want to hurt him. Once they broke the kiss he managed to mumble a soft 'Thank you', as Changsun got into bed with him holding him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my good buddy ol pal dee and idk why it took me 2 months to make but it did. Sorry if it's kinda shit I've never been A) drunk B) in a club and C) in a hot and steamy situation; but I tried so thanks for reading it, idk if you'd count this as long but you made it through.


End file.
